The Thing About Names
by Dalia Inscription
Summary: When Zaraki's most respected mentor returns to the Gotei 13, it's their second meeting after tens of years have passed. As she meets her namesake and the young boy she once instructed, their bond continues to grow and strengthen, all on the basis of a little thing called a name… Zaraki/OC
1. Prologue

The Thing About Names

Summary: When Zaraki's most respected mentor returns to the Gotei 13, it's their second meeting after tens of years have passed. As she meets her namesake and the young boy she once instructed, their bond continues to grow and strengthen, all on the basis of a little thing called a name…

Prologue

_The stench of spilled blood filled the small forest clearing. A rough looking man with tattered robes and a crudely hewn wooden sword gave one last kick to the boy's abdomen as he and his two friends laughed. "And **stay** down you little piece of shit."The leader spat out. The boy struggled to get up on his feet, his breathing uneven and haggard. He pushed up from his palms and was soon flung to the dirt floor once again. The leader bent down to the boy's ear, his voice a harsh rasp, "Why doncha' take a nice nap now eh? No one's gonna miss ya." With that whispered declaration he landed a heavy blow to the boy's temple and straightened as the child slumped over, unconscious. _

_"Way to go boss. He ain't gonna trouble us no mo'." A grizzled looking man with dark hair and beady eyes smirked. _

_"Tch. I'd be surprised if he even lives to see the next day. Let's get outa here." _

_"You got it boss." The third man twanged and the three looked over their shoulders before making a hasty exit._

_At the very edge of the clearing a young woman with flowing red hair and tawny eyes surveyed the scene before her wearily. "Some things just never change huh." _

_She plopped down to her haunches next to him and poked him gently in one dirt covered cheek. "Oi. Kid. You alright?" All she got was a quiet groan of pain. "Guess not then... Umph." With a grunt she picked up the boy by his arms and slung him over her shoulders. "Let's get you patched up." She headed towards the main entrance where the forest met the barbed wire fence of District #80, the Zaraki district._

_"Don't...need you... t' carry...I can walk..." The boy mumbled into her shoulder._

_"Don't make me laugh kid. You couldn't even walk if you tried." She gave a little smile in amusement._

_"Shut. Up." He protested weakly._

_"Hey, what's your name kid?"_

_"Don't got one..." He coughed._

_"Hm. Well, we'll have to remedy that."_

_"Why d'ya care anyway. You nosy... broad..."_

_"Oi Oi. No need to get rude kid." She replied good naturedly._

_"Don't call me kid. Woman."_

_"Tch. Brat."_

_They walked in silence for a couple of minutes and allowed the tranquility of the forest to wash through them. Sunlight streamed through the leafy branches on the taller trees and there was a quietness that permeated through the area that was uncommon in the Rukongai, especially in the outer districts._

_The woman felt the boy on her shoulders shift slightly. "So. Uh..." he coughed again. "Do ya gota name?"_

_The woman's full lips quirked up slightly. "It's not important."_

_Silence again. Then a beat later, "I've always wanted a name..."_

_"Yea kid? The thing about names is that they can be tricky things. Anonymity can be priceless you know?"_

_"I want people to know who I am." Was the stubborn reply._

_"Well. Don't worry about it. You'll get one. Life has one in store for you. Everything and everyone has a name."_

_"Ain't that...philosophical."_

_She laughed, a trilling sound, "You're pretty smart for a kid, kid."_

_A weak laugh, then, "Don't call me kid."_

_"You know, maybe I will tell you my name."_

_"What is it?" he said. She could tell that his voice was getting weaker and she sped up slightly._

_"It's Yachiru kid, you can call me Chiru."_

* * *

There is a game

A naming game

Where winners win, and proclaim their fame

Where losers lose but feel no shame

For why bother with that drowning emotion

When in fact no one

Even remembers your name?

* * *

A/N: Well? Whatcha think?


	2. Chapter 1

The Thing About Names

Chapter 1

It was a well known fact that shinigami were rampant gossipers. After all, with days consumed by the monotonous schedule of training, eating, sleeping, and oftentimes drinking, many shinigami turned to the fast cycle of rumors and the whispers of the latest "news" to satisfy their craving for entertainment.

Betting polls, big and small were run in an underground fashion although the need for secrecy was unknown since even Captain Yamamoto participated in the odd event or two. It was probably due to the instinct of the shinigami themselves since even they knew in their inner (and sometimes _very_ inner) conscience that gambling on peoples' everyday lives wasn't exactly an example of good morality.

However the latest midnight stakes games, surprising, were all centered on a certain aggressive captain: Zaraki-taicho of the Eleventh Division. Why surprising? After all why would anyone bet on a man whose division had such a strong stereotype that in actuality _all _the members fit the stereotype? There really wasn't any thrill betting on an outcome already set in stone so long ago it might as well have been carved on the ruins of Stonehenge. Which begs the question, what's the one word spoken in the same sentence as Zaraki-taicho that could possibly make half the Seireitei run to the bookies?

* * *

"Ken-chan, Ken-chaaaaan, KEN-CHAN, KEN-CHAAAN!" Yachiru's pink hair bobbed up and down as she grabbed her taicho by the shoulders of his hakama. Her pushing and pulling got rougher and rougher as her volume increased.

Zaraki lazily open one eye. He was sprawled on an extra-long cushy sofa in his office. The rest of the office was liberally covered in reports and papers that no one had bothered to look at or even pick up in the last two centuries years. It was safe to say that the captain's office of the Eleventh Division was filthy. Not to suggest that the fuku-taicho's quarters were much better…

"What, Yachiru?" He twisted his neck back and forth until there was a loud crack.

"Gramps wants ya, riiiiight now!"

"Screw what the old fart wants. That's why you woke me up? I'm goin' back to sleep." He promptly rolled over and settled himself on the dark couch.

After a few moments of useless prodding by Yachiru, she placed both hands around her mouth, cupping them, and shouted directly into Zaraki's ear. "KENNY!"

His whole body jolted up and he rubbed his right ear. "Damn it Yachiru, I'm gettin' up, I'm gettin' up alright?"

"Yay!"

"Why'd the old man want me anyways? I never go to these stupid meetings." He pulled on his ragged captain's haori.

"I dunno?" Yachiru shrugged and jumped onto his left shoulder. "He told me to specifically bring you today cuz he knows you always miss these meetings." She giggled. "Somethin' 'bout a Mustafa… Tensai?"

"What? Genius? What on earth are you talking about?"

"No idea Ken-chan, nooooo idea."

He grumbled. "This better be worth missing my nap." _Or someone's gonna get punched where it __**really**__ hurts._

* * *

Yamamoto stood at the front of the room. His perpetually grim face was highlighted by the usual presence of a multitude of scars that ran through his deep wrinkles. The wrinkles led to the folds of his hakama which drifted down to the roughed skin of his hands which then trailed down to the deep grooves in his cane. To be honest, everything about him was like a shirt that hadn't been ironed after repeated uses…

"YAMA! I brought Kenny-chan!" Yachiru burst through the doors tugging Zaraki behind her.

The Sotaicho's facial muscles twitched. "Thank you Lieutenant Kusajishi. Now if you could stand with your captain over there… we shall commence with the meeting."

"Gotcha!"

"As I was saying," Yamamoto fixed Zaraki with his usual baleful glare (who just scratched the side of his face), "the reason why I have called all the captains and lieutenants here today is because we are expecting a visitor very soon. She is the current Masuta Kenshi and will be giving her periodic evaluation of each division beginning this month." His red eyes scanned the room as whispered conversations sprung up. "I _repeat_, this so called evaluation is administered regularly and has no basis on the condition of which myself or others consider your divisions to be in."

"Aahn~" Shunsui spoke up.

"Yes?"

"If this is so 'periodic' so to speak, why is this first time we've had an evaluation?"

Yamamoto looked at him with a deadpan expression, "Well, let's just say, the Masuta Kenshi is rather _lax_ in these assessments. I believe the last one was around two and a half centuries ago and if I remember correctly her exact words were, 'It can't be helped that I only show up every century or so. If I had to deal with these egotistical captains all the time I might as well be stabbing myself in the stomach. Repeatedly.'" The room filled with silence. _Huh… _was the general thought.

Ukitake looked confused, "But that means Shunsui, Unohana-san and I were present as captains. Why don't we remember her?"

The Sotaicho merely shook his head. "You'll have to ask her that. Besides, with the recent events, namely the betrayal of three of our own and the assassination of the Central 46, such timing is fitting."

Hitsugaya-taicho crossed his arms, "I fail to understand how this time is appropriate. We should be regrouping and planning our next offensive against Aizen. We have no time to waste."

"While your concerns are valid, the reemergence of the Masuta Kenshi will make us stronger than ever before. In fact, i don't believe Aizen even knows who she is. Which many work to our advantage."

"Why has she not appeared earlier?" Byakuya stated. His tone was chilly.

Yachiru mock whispered in Zaraki's ear, "So much tension in the room Kenny-chan! Whatchu think?"

"Swordmaster eh? I'm already burning with excitement." He gave a sharp grin. Zaraki could feel his blood getting pumped up by the second. Besides the prospect of killing Aizen and his followers he could possibly take down the Swordmaster as well. How thrilling.

Soi-Fong crossed her arms, looking annoyed. "I've never even heard of this title. Who the hell is this person?" Her lieutenant nodded his round head.

Shunsui spun around towards Byakuya and Soi-Fong in excitement, "Don't you know? The Masuta Kenshi is somewhat of a ghost member of the Gotei 13. It is said that the Swordmaster only reveals herself in times of crisis and that," He lowered his voice to a conspirator whisper, "she holds the most beautiful zanpakuto ever known and her body isn't bad either." He winked only to be smacked on the head by his fuko-taicho.

Yamamoto sighed. When was this silly girl showing up? She had never _ever _been punctual but late by three hours? A record even for her.

The people in the room settled down, a tangible sense of anxiety seemed to fill the room. The hands on the clock ticked by and some of the jumpier lieutenants were about to make some excuse and bolt from the room when a loud BANG could be heard from outside. A few seconds later and the double doors to the conference room opened, revealing a slightly out of breath red head. Her glowing amber eyes were framed by a pale heart shaped face and fringed with thick lashes. She wore a flowing deep purple kimono on her lithe figure with a slim zanpakuto attached to her waist by a thin black obi.

"Hello children." Her tone was neither condescending nor patronizing, in fact it was quite cheerful but it seemed to rub some shinigami the wrong way nonetheless. She looked around the room at several of the stupefied shinigami as she strode in. She bowed quickly to Captain Yamamoto. "Hello taicho, apologies for the lateness." she said respectfully.

"You're looking well." He said slowly, not believing her for a second.

"Life hasn't given me too much trouble these last couple of years." The woman replied. Their eyes locked for a span of several seconds. To the amazement of those in the room Yamamoto then gave her a weary smile.

"Then you have accomplished more than I could have possibly hoped."

She shook her head slightly, her expression blank. "We shall see."

Yamamoto showed no expression in her answer, "Well, go ahead then, I can tell you are dying to say something."

She beamed and turned to Zaraki who wore a decidedly very unattractive expression of surprise that quickly turned to irritation as the woman spoke.

She gave him a small smirk and a wave, "Hey kid."

* * *

You never truly forget your childhood.

* * *

Tensai:_ genius_

Masuta Kenshi: _Swordmaster _

A/N: Thanks to my one (and only) haha reviewer! But really, it means a lot when you guys review. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

The Thing About Names

A/N: 7/26/12 Hey guys just wanted to let you know that I revised the first two chapters since I starting squirming when I reread them… anyways, the plot hasn't changed but I suggest you start from the beginning again! Thanks!

Chapter 2

It was rather nice to be back. The conference rooms of the First Division were still done in the original style with a bland taupe color on the walls and neutrals clustered everywhere, so much in fact Chiru could feel the urge to run away from the room immediately. It rather reminded her of those psych wards in the human world. Not pleasant.

She felt the usual sense of relief when she saw Yamamoto. He looked healthy. Dour? Yes. Stern? _Yes._ But overall, he looked fine. She had the right to be concerned; after all, no one even knew how old this old man was. Chiru just didn't want to come back after a century long mission to find the old man in the grave. Not that she would ever tell him that. She'd probably get smacked upside the head with his cane.

It was rather funny, seeing all the open mouthed gapes of the shinigami. It was like they'd never seen an outsider before. A handsome, yet stiff looking captain surveyed her coldly while several lieutenants were shifting back and forth on their heels, unsure of what to do. A tiny white-haired taicho looked especially peeved. _So small…_ She recognized Shunsui in his usual ostentatious kimono, Ukitake and his sickly permanent pallor and Retsu with her long, thick braid. _Oh, that's right, they probably don't remember who I am._ Chiru thought idly, she had actually forgotten that she made them forget (oh, the irony…) about her years and years ago to prevent them from talking about her.

_Return of the past which flits among the clouds and flirts with the wind that glides through water, the fire that burns past smoke. _No one other than the old man heard the barely audible incantation under her breath but the results were immediate as the bindings on their memories released. Recognition quickly diffused through the faces of the three captains but Chiru decided to reunite with them later, she had something more entertaining to do.

A careless grin spread across her face as she turned towards Zaraki, "Hey kid."

It did not go over well. Zaraki's facial features distorted almost comically for a second, "OI! Don't call me kid woman!"

"Hey! Hey! Ken-chan, who's this?" A bubbly looking pink haired young girl _perched on Zaraki's shoulder?_ piped up. _Maybe she was his lovely object? _Chiru snorted at her silly thought.

"I'm Chi, and you?" She smiled at the girl.

"Hi Chi-chan! I'm Yachiru!"

If it was possible Chiru's smile got wider, "Is it really? That is such a great name."

"Isn't it? Kenny-chan gave it to me!"

"Did he really?" She turned to Zaraki, her Cheshire cat grin on full throttle. "I didn't know you had it in you. Kid."

The onlookers looked in amazement as a faint blush actually tinged over the captain's scar covered face. Chiru almost laughed at how uncomfortable her former protégé looked. She could almost see the gangly teen she helped train years ago in the towering man. Almost, but not quite.

"Ahaha! Look! Ken-chan is red! Ken-chan is pink!" This prompted a light smack on her head by her irritated captain.

"I hate to break up this lovely reunion but some of us have things to accomplish." Soi-Fong remarked stiffly from the other side of the room.

Chiru spun around and in a flash of purple robes was by Yamamoto's side, her face serious and her tone brisk. "Good point. Now I'm sure Taicho has informed you all of what I am here to do. While this evaluation may not be welcomed by any of you, I heavily suggest that you follow what I say. The last time we had some 'problems', right Taicho?"

Yamamoto nodded gravely, "Those were dealt with accordingly." There was no mistaking the threat in the Sotaicho's voice.

"Evaluations will be simple in format although different for each division so there's no need to expound on that right now. However, they will take a good deal of time. I'll inform the captains of each division well in advance. Any questions? No? Okay." She turned towards Yamamoto.

"Meeting dismissed." The shinigami slowly filed out, some turning on their way to the door to take another look at Chi.

Shunsui sped towards her, only he, Ukitake, Unohana, Zaraki, and their respective lieutenants were left. The Sotaicho had left to get himself a nice steaming cup of tea. His Swordmaster always tired his nerves. "Chi-san!" He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around and around in circles.

"Shunsui! You're looking as terrible as ever!"

He pouted, "Ahn~, you're always so mean Chi-san!"

She was about to reply when Zaraki swiftly yanked her out of his arms and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Thankfully Yachiru was standing on the ground. She turned to Shunsui, her face grinning next to Zaraki's spiky hair and she winked. "See you later Retsu! Ukitake! Lieutenants!"

* * *

Zaraki scowled as he walked past the throngs of curious shinigami milling about and towards the Eleventh Division. This woman was really getting on his nerves. First showing up without warning him, they hadn't spoken for around 200 years but really? It was as if she couldn't be bothered to tell him. And _then _there was that fuckin' embarrassing moment in front of Captain Yamamoto where he fuckin' blushed! And she had just stood there with that stupid grin on her face!

He fumed silently. He hated that ridiculous grin of hers, even if the pure exuberance of the act always seemed to make him smile in turn.

"Um. Zaraki?" Chi garnered no response.

"Zaaraki?" Nothing.

"Za-chan?"

"Raki raki?"

Still nothing. She finally gave up and allowed herself to be hoisted around. It was actually kind of fun.

"Hey Yachiru?" She spoke to the little girl running alongside to keep up with her taicho's long strides.

"Yes Chi-chan?"

"I hope you don't think I'm taking up your spot."

Yachiru gave a small giggle. "Oh I don't mind at all. I just want Ken-chan to be happy and even though he looks like a grumpy pants right now he's actually very very happy. And besides, I liked that last nickname you came up with! You wanna help me make names for the other shinigamis Chi-chan?"

Chiru smiled widely and Zaraki just groaned. "You know what? I wouldn't mind at all."

* * *

As soon as Zaraki passed by the main circle of the Seireitei, shinigami raced to their secret hidey holes. Despite the fact that there was still a good three hours of work left in the day, a good portion of them left their paperwork on their desks and hastily made their way to the betting polls. Somehow Chi's full name had been discovered and it spread like wildfire. It said a lot of the Gotei 13 that the captains, even the Sotaicho, allowed those subordinates who wanted to leave, leave. After all, if they didn't allow shinigami to have their gambling fix, it was quite possible that all hell could break lose.

Captain Yamamoto sat in his study, an untouched cup of tea in a delicate china cup resting in front of him. He sighed wearily. There _really_ needed to be a Gamblers Anonymous set up in the Seireitei. He was fairly sure that there was already an Alcoholics Anonymous run by the Shinigami Women's Association ironically enough. Perhaps he could ask Unohana…

* * *

A/N: So… who got the Ouran High School Host Club reference? Review ne'? :)


End file.
